believe
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan karena Kyuhyun selalu ada untuk Sungmin dan Sungmin selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun FF KYUMIN / OS / DRABBLE / YAOI / T


Believe

YAOI/KYUMIN/ONESHOOT

Pairing : My beloved couple, My OTP Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk

Rating : T

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan karena Kyuhyun selalu ada untuk Sungmin dan Sungmin selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun

**Please if You dislike don't read Ok..!**

Normal POV

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun masuk dari pintu utama Dorm lantai 11

"Ne..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap pintu kamar Sungmin dari kejauhan

"Kau mencari Sungmin hyung...? dia sedang tidur, jangan membangunkannya Kyu... dia kelelahan setelah musikal tadi..."

"Ckckck..." Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan dan berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang terlihat mengomel di belakangnya

"Dasar setan, magnae kurang ajar... dia menganggapku tidak ada..!" Kata Hyuk sambil berlalu ke kamarnya

.

.

CKLEK

Tanpa peduli dan menghiraukan Sungmin yang tertidur pulas Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu kamar Sungmin, membuat sedikit lenguhan tipis keluar dari bibir plum itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di samping tempat tidur Sungmin dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur hyungnya itu sekedar membetulkan poni Sungmin yang menutupi dahi kecilnya.

"Hyung..."

Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan pelan sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin

"Euuuh..."

"Hyuung..."

Kyuhyun tak peduli Sungmin yang terlihat kelelahan, ia tetap berusaha membangunkan Sungmin. Ia tak peduli, karena memang ada banyak waktu yang tak bisa mereka nikmati bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing yang berbeda. Ia sangat merindukan Sungmin, bahkan beberapa malam yang terlewati tidak mereka habiskan untuk tidur bersama... sekedar berbagi kehangatan, mengelus rambut Sungmin atau menikmati aroma tubuh hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Min... Sungmin hyung..."

"Mwoya... Euuuh... Kyu... aku mengantuk" Kata Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun, tak perlu membuka mata, Sungmin tahu benar siapa yang berani menyalakan lampu disaat ia tidur dan membangunkan tidurnya di saat malam hari seperti ini.

"Haisssh..." Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan tubuh yang meriungkuk di hadapannya ini, tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Sungmin Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sambil menghirup aroma Sungmin dengan menggesekkan hidungnya ditengkuk Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak segan untuk mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di tengkuk Sungmin.

"Kyu...!"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah kesalnya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan kekehan kecil. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin dengan tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sungmin pelan dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan membuat wajah kesal Sungmin berubah jadi merah karena malu.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat Cho Kyuhyun dan menikmati suasana-suasana saat mereka berdua yang sekarang mulai jarang mereka lakukan karena aktivitas padat masing-masing.

"Kyu... kau bau..." Tiba-tiba Sungmin berkata dengan nada sedikit berteriak "Kau bau... kau belum mandi Kyu... sana... sana... mandi dulu...!" Kata Sungmin sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Haisssh... hyung... kau merusak suasana romantis kita" Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah penuh kesal dan menatap Sungmin dengan gusar, bahkan Sungmin menutup hidungnya sambil melambai-lambai berusaha menyuruh Kyuhyun agar menjauh... "Hais... lagipula aku tidak bau...!" Kata Kyuhyun marah sambil bangkit dari posisinya hingga berdiri.

"Cepat mandi... jika dalam hitungan ke tiga kau tidak keluar untuk mandi aku akan mengunci kamarku!" Ancam Sungmin dengan wajah yang benar-benar gagal membuat orang takut, hanya saja ancaman Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar takut.

"Haiiissssh... baiklah...!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya

Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kembali berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok namja yang ia rindukan itu. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang... ia memeluk boneka kelinci besar yang ada di hadapannya, ia kembali mengingat perbincangannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa minggu lalu.

Mereka sepakat agar mengurangi interaksi mereka, bukan mereka awalnya... tapi Sungmin... Sungmin menyadari Kyuhyun sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya. Ia sadar benar apa konsekuensi yang akan mereka dapat jika hubungan mereka diketahui orang banyak, Super Junior, Kyuhyun, Orang tua mereka... dan lainnya akan ikut terseret masalah... Kyuhyun bahkan sekarang mempunyai jadwal sangat padat. Hampir sedikit sekali waktunya untuk beristirahat... musikal, iklan, MC, menyanyikan ost, dan belum kegiatan super junior lainnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas kembali mengingat betapa kesalnya Kyuhyun minggu lalu saat ia menang award musikal karena ia harus menghadiri award itu padahal Sungmin sedang sakit dan harus terbang kejepang untuk melakukan musikal, Sungmin ingat ia bahkan hampir gagal membujuk Kyuhyun untuk tidak cemas dengan keadaannya. Kyuhyun juga komat-kamit mengomel harusnya Sungminlah yang mendapatkan award itu, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun menjaga hatinya agar ia tidak merasa kalah dibanding Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bilang dia hanya menang karena fans, acting Sungmin jauh lebih bagus dibanding dirinya... Sungmin hanya tertawa, padahal ia sangat senang Kyuhyun menang... semuanya berujung dengan pesta wine dikamar mereka atas kemenangan mereka berdua karena menang musikal, itulah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memang harus waspada... itulah yang selalu dicemaskan Sungmin.. ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka terlalu diumbar, salahsatunya dengan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan fanservice dengan member lain, dan mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun agar tidak menolak fanservice dari member lain. Walau Sungmin berfikir itu terkadang agak errrr... membutuhkan helaan nafas yang panjang darinya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya memastikan apakah Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya untuk mandi hingga

"Mengapa menghela nafas panjang sampai beberapa kali seperti itu sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bodohnya "Kau mencemaskanku bukan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya nakal

"Kyaaa..." Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyuhyun terlihat berjongkok dilantai berusaha mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. "Kau masih disini? dan belum mandi...? haiss... kau bauuu...aku hitung sampai tiga" Ancam Sungmin

"Aku akan mandi...hahahaha.. sayang... kau cantik saat marah..." Teriak Kyuhyun berlari sambil tertawa, ia begitu puas melihat rona kemerahan dipipi Sungmin saat ia menggodanya tadi.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mandi" Kata Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar Sungmin dengan boxer dan baju kaos tipisnya

"Lalu..?" Tanya Sungmin masih sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Aku ingin tidur" Kata Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin

"Bagus... kau terlihat lelah...Tidurlah di kamarmu..." Kata Sungmin yang hanya di respon Kyuhyun dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya

"Aku ingin tidur di sini..!" Kata Kyuhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur Sungmin dan berbaring di samping Sungmin

"Baik... dan jangan membuat keributan...aku benar-benar mengantuk" Sungmin memohon lewat mimik wajahnya yang lelah

"Kau yang biasanya membuat keributan, bukan aku...!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya "Hahhh... akhirnya... aku merindukanmu"

CUP

Satu kecupan manis Kyuhyun daratkan di dahi Sungmin

"Lagipula kau curang, seharusnya walaupun aku sudah tidur dan kau baru datang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya kau harusnya membangunkanku... setidaknya kau tidur di kamarku atau menyuruhku ke kamarmu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin

"Aku bukan orang yang tega membangunkan orang yang tidur nyenyak seperti seseorang" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyindir Kyuhyun

"Hahaha...Hei daripada harus tidur sendirian..." Kyuhyun mulai menatap wajah Sungmin yang menengadah juga menatap wajahnya

CUP

CUP

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat beberapa kali sudut bibir Sungmin "bukankah menyenangkan bisa tidur dengan kekasihmu walau hanya sekedar berpelukan seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Memangnya kau mau lebih...?" Sungmin mendongakkan kembali wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menikmati tepukan kecil tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya

"Jika kau tak keberatan..." Jawab Kyuhyun "hahahahaha"

"Haissh... pervert...! Tak akan..!"

Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin, menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan deru nafas yang tenang. Menikmati setiap detakan jantung mereka yang bersahutan, dan menatap penuh cinta mata yang mencerminkan refleksi diri mereka.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Ucap Kyuhyun parau sambil mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Sungmin

"Aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku hyung..." Kata Kyuhyun pelan, ia tau Sungmin belum tidur

"Hmmm..."

"Kau akan menemukan berita dipagi hari magnae super junior tewas bunuh diri di dalam dorm saat kau bangun tidur"

"Kyu...!" Sungmin tersentak dan berteriak "Jangan pernah berfikiran bodoh...! aku tidak akan memaafkanmu...!"

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya yang melonggar

"Aku merasa kau mulai gusar... jangan terlalu berfikiran kau harus melindungiku... aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri... yang perlu kau lakukan cuma satu... tetaplah disampingku...! dan jangan terlalu bekerja keras, jangan memaksakan dirimu... kau sudah sangat sempurna... maafkan aku jika selama ini aku tidak banyak waktu bersamamu..."

"Kyu... Eummmphh..."

Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah Sungmin pelan, bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sungmin hingga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Terus menginvasi rasa mulut yang sangat manis itu melalui lidahnya dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di sudut bibir Sungmin

"Jangan terlalu mengorbankan perasaanmu... bisakah kita berpegangan tangan berdua dan berjalan bersama... kumohon... jangan terlalu mengacaukan dirimu sendiri... aku tidak bisa jika terlalu menyakitimu... berhenti memikirkan karirku..."

Tes

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya... ia meneteskan air matanya saat melihat mata Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh cinta

CUP

CUP

Sungmin mengecup ke dua mata Kyuhyun dan mengakhirinya di bibir tebal Kyuhyun

"Hei... aku tak apa-apa... memang sebaiknya beginikan? Ada banyak kamera yang mengarah pada kita... Kau fikir Cuma kau yang berada di puncak karir... aku juga..." Ucap Sungmin bercanda sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun tau ada kesedihan di mata Sungmin "Bukankah ini pilihan kita Kyu... hubungan seperti ini memang tak semulus hubungan Shindong dan Nari... hehe... bahkan mereka juga punya masalah... apalagi kita..."

Sungmin menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun..

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu..."

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh mereka kembali

"Aku juga tidak tau... kita lihat saja nanti..."

"Berjanjilah jangan meninggalkanku...?"

"Aku berjanji... aku tak akan pergi..."

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Min..."

"Kkkk... Aku mencintaimu Kyu... cukup percaya padaku..."

"Yah... aku percaya padamu... dan tetaplah percaya padaku..."

"Kuharap mereka juga percaya kita..."

"Siapa?"

"Joyer...!"

"Yah...!"

.

.

**Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri... aku juga akan berjuang melindungimu dari siapapun Min... aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tak sedih, agar kau tetap bisa tersenyum indah... aku akan melindungimu... karena aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun**

**.**

**Aku akan melindungimu Kyu... aku mencintaimu...**

**.**

"Min..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Aku belum mendapatkan jatahku minggu ini..."

"SLEEP NOW...! I'm tired!"

.

**AND NOT END**

Tanganku gatel buat ngetik ini...

Ok cukup percaya joyer... jangan galau lagi gara2 craickpair yang heboh koar2 ato masalah gelang Min... hihihi... Sungmin itu emang gitu ama cewe... cewe itu nganggep Min Eonni... hihihi


End file.
